Shadows, Heartless and a Belle
by Tecna-assassin13
Summary: The Belle, the last Time Lady has another secret: She is master of the Femme Blade, the counter part of the Keyblade. Soon she finds a library infested with Heartless. What will she do and who is the doctor? Guest stars: Sora, Donald, Goofy. OC X Tenth


**YAY! Another story about the mysterious Time Lady, The Belle. **

**I own her and I don't own Sora, Donald, goofy, Donna Noble, River Song and the Doctor. **

**I hope you enjoy it. But randomness, insanity, hilarity ensures! If you can't take those three things, TURN BACK NOW! **

_Just as background, The Belle first appeared in another DW Fanfiction of mine. But we really don't know where she and the doctor first met. So here is their first encounter with each other!_

* * *

Shadows, one's worst fears as a child. Now, they don't seem to scare you as an adult or a youth. It only seems to be an obstacle when you are trying to get around. Not unless you were The Belle, it was a different matter altogether.

Shadows meant danger and omnipresence. Shadows, no matter where you go, even in the brightest of places, there were always shadows and it was always a threat. The Belle is time lady and master of the Femme Blade, counterpart of the Keyblade. She uses her feminine strength to conquer evil and help defend the weak. As a time lady, her heart is most sought out by the heartless as it's the most prized and the most powerful. She has two hearts, however, one is the true heart, the other is a decoy and another functional heart, take thw wrong heart and you shall surely die. As most from the planet Galifrey and the constellation of Kersterberus, they all have two hearts and are all immortal.

However, if one is stolen and the other was wounded badly, death is imminent unless you regenerate. But, The Belle is no ordinary Time Lady, or a Keyblade Wielder, she is also a princess, the one with the most pure heart, another reason why the heartless has a bounty on her. She shivered at the thought as her eyes rolled around behind her eyelids in her dream. There were flashes and memories of her last days in Galifrey before it was destroyed in the Time War. Those Daleks, she held a grudge against them, but she understood why the daleks hated her race so much. In history, the daleks were treated as slaves to the Time Lords, until one brave soul came up and decided to lead them into rebellion, and soon, into war and bloodshed to avenge their own. But that was no reason to kill them all, and destroy her entire race.

She was only a century old in that time, considered as an infant. Now she is five hundred and ninety-nine years old and on the eve of her six hundredth birthday, at the twilight of a young adult and in the dawn of being a woman. She shivered again in the dream at the realisation that she is almost an adult and that she must soon decide on her own fate. Should she keep running like how she did as a youth, or should she make a stand against the Daleks and the heartless, and take them all down to save universes and beyond? And what of her race? A question that kept tugging in her mind was the question all endangered species of animals and race will ask; Am I truly the last of my kind?

She shot up in a cold sweat; the aquamarine blanket tumbled down her fair skin flesh. Her body was covered in sweat from head, to the sides of her bosom, down the side of her hips and all the way to the tip of her toes. She shivered again, in fear as she pulled the blanket up to cover herself in case there were any heartless in the room. She looked around her ship, the TADIS-C. Or Tad-C, as it was called, standing for Time And Dimensions In Space Car. It was small on the outside, and took on a form of a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo, and after a freak accident, it stayed like that. The cool thing about her ship was the amount of space she has on board. The inside was like a three storey, wide warehouse style apartment, on the loft level, there was a small capsule which has the controls and driver's seat in it. It looked like an average Lamborghini, however, you had to get in on the right-hand side of the car to get into the ship. The left seats was also a decoy, if anyone was to enter the car, they got into the left so they don't see the ship's interior. It was clever security trick.

The Belle yawned and looked at her pocket watch. It read Ten in the morning exactly. She looked around the ship before draping the blanket around her and heading over to her five metre walk in wardrobe where there was literally a whole library of clothes waited to be tried on. She walked down the small lanes of clothes, running her hand along the different apparels till she stopped and pulled out a set of matching clothes out to take a look at. Some she refused to wear, some she scrunched her face up in wonder before putting it down again. She finally came to finding a sleek and white shirt and black riding pants and a brown, knee length trench coat. She nodded at it as she slipped on the clothing and pulled out some matching black boots. She went to the mirror and smiled. It looked perfect on her no matter what pose she struck. Tying up her long waist length silver hair into pig tails, she left her wardrobe and went back to her lounge room, fingering a beautifully elaborate heart-shaped charm in her fingers.

The charm is a mystery to her, only that it was given to her before Galifrey was destroyed. It was very beautiful, and had a strange sense of power. It could send out pulses and beat like a heart. Sometimes when The Belle was full of emotion, it sent out waves of energy, knocking everything to the ground, or evaporating it to oblivion. Whatever it was, she could almost sense it as a weapon and a form of a protective barrier. The heart pulsed gently but quickly in her fingers as if she just woke up from her nightmare.

She calmed down as she grasped what appeared to be a small key, but it shimmered and then it turned into a gigantic key. It was beautifully decorated, with brocades and hearts. Its veins pulsed deep blue when she held it and pulses of green flowed through the veins of brocade. The gold and silver on the Femme Blade shone radiantly in the light that it could be seen miles away, and would warn anyone to not even think about challenging The Belle. Then she placed her crown on her head. It was black as ebony from the black rims and the black barbed wire that took shape of the crown, except for the pearl in the centre of it and the gold stem that grew out of the pearl and a small marble sat on the top of the stem symbolising her planet.

The Belle swung her blade around a few times for practise, her mid-heeled boots clanking under the pinewood floors.

"Morning, Belle." came a cheerful voice. Out of one of the bedrooms came another beautiful female. She appeared younger than The Belle, with olive skin, dark purple hair and military style attire. She had combat boots, cargo pants, a black tank top, dog tags, and a black cargo style coat that reached her knees.

"Ah, well, I see you're awake. So, Kya, Random location, or somewhere of your choice?" asked The Belle as she clambered up the stairs with Kya following her. Kya is her human companion, whom The Belle protects with all her hearts. She even given up her to save her, thus, she regenerated into another human form.

"Random location, I'm tired of having to pick places, I mean, literally, the heartless are everywhere I pick. Can't be stuffed anymore."

"Suit yourself. The heartless are everywhere, we can clear them, stop them and find out who is responsible for letting them free," said the Belle ", I mean, anywhere could be a hot spot, anywhere we could find the ring leaders."

She opened the capsule doors and clambered into the car seat. Flicking the controls in the Tad-C, she set it off to random and allowed fate to decide where to go to next. The Tad-C whirred and shone then it exploded into a vortex of lightening and clouds and emotion. Excitement filled the hearts of the travellers as they took off to another place. The Tad-C tracking system, which looked like a gigantic digital basketball scoreboard, showed them where they were going. It read:

Location: The Great Library

Time: Five Billion

Constellation: Unknown

Life signs: Yes

Humans: Unknown

Dangers: Unknown

Heartless: Unknown

Daleks/Cybermen: Unknown

Keyhole Sealed: Unknown

The Belle's eyes widened with curiosity. Then she looked out the window of the capsule and there floating in space was a planet with tall buildings. There were monorails and trams all over the place and there were books everywhere. The Belle smiled, she loved reading herself. She suddenly remembered when she was on Galifrey, she still owed the librarian of the local library a fine for not handing in her library books, and even to this day, its way overdue. The book is still on her shelf in the main room.

She chuckled as she landed the ship on top of the Fictional tower. Fiction was always her favourite type of stories, especially thrillers, chillers, crime fiction, adventure, science fiction and love stories.

"We are here" she announced as she clambered back into the ship's interior. She spotted Kya, who was selecting a Mace. She finally chose the Mace of the Female will, a dark green mace with neon green veins and snake heads entwined into a heart shape. It was spiny, so it could cause some damage. The Belle went into the kitchen and pulled out spare potions in case they ran into any trouble.

"Okay, we are ready to go."

* * *

The pair went into the capsule and climbed out through the other side. They opened the doors to see piles of books everywhere. They gasped in awe as they looked around the top of the fictional tower. Almost everywhere there was a shelf, or a book, or an index. They commented on a lot of things as they went and leafed through some books.

"Oh look, Agatha Christie's books are all over these shelves, even the limited edition ones are here too!" said Kya as she flipped through one of Miss Marple's mysteries.

"Oh look, Nancy Drew books. Let me just take a few for the road." The Belle said as she took a few and put them in her inner coat pockets.

"Wanna see more?" asked The Belle as she came to an elevator. She pressed the down button and there was a tinkling ding as the elevator reached them and opened. They both went inside and went to the fifth floor. Standing inside, they were both glad that there was no tacky elevator music inside, or lousy speakers in it. They just stood there in silence as they passed each level. Finally the elevator reached level five and there was a light ring as the doors opened to a large room. It was wide and very open as if it were a foyer of an Art gallery. Inside, there was a main desk where the librarian was suppose to be. But instead there is a large contemporary statue that acted as the librarian and director.

Oddly, there was a blue telephone box nearby the desk. It seemed so out of place in such a world like this. It looked like it was from earth in the nineteen fifties, or was it sixties? The Belle shook her head in the intense struggle to remember when it occurred. All the worlds she had been to, all of the dangers and major battles she's fought against the heartless and Daleks, all her companions she knew and gone. It wracked her heart.

She came up to it and touched the wood on the outside, it was so smooth and well varnished, and she wondered if that really is a phone box.

"Hey, Belle, check this out, This place is bonkers." laughed Kya as she leaned over a balcony. There was an entire world that was laid out before them that is littered with books. Monorails and tubes that linked buildings were lined with shelves of books everywhere.

"I just hope this world doesn't perish in flames," murmured The Belle to her human companion ", all of these stories waiting to be read might be lost forever." The gentle breeze blew locks of her silver hair across her fair face and tickled her indigo eyes. Her travels were like looking at an unwritten book, no ending, no knowing of what could happen like how you are going to read this story. What could happen? Why am I doing this? What drew me here anyway?

They kept wandering around, as if searching for something in the library. The Belle just ran her hand along the shelves that ran for miles. Biographies weren't really her thing, but it's almost that she could sense residual spiritual energy inside the books. People who were once here must have been really eager to read the books. That begged the question to the girls, where were the people?

If this is a library world, where are all the people? The Belle's eyes scanned the room quickly as she heard a sudden noise coming from the dark corner of the room. Who's there? Footsteps could be heard, but there is no one in the room. Tenseness could be heard and suddenly the mechanical whirring of a statue could be heard behind them. Turning around, the girls approached the computerized librarian statue.

"What do you request?"

"I wish to know how many life signs are here in this world."

"Uploading statistics….there are currently four billion life forms."

That doesn't make sense at all, why are there four billion life forms in this world if there aren't traces of them. Possible residual energy?

"Is there an error?"

"No error in computer system"

Hmm, peculiar scenario…..

"Computer, how many human life forms are on this planet?"

"There are seven human life forms in the Library."

"Where are they?"

"That is not a valid question"

"Are there any messages for the readers?"

"Yes, uploading messages from main librarian now…..You have two messages, message one reads 'run, for god's sake run, don't let them get you, ahhhh *Crash, smash, static*' Message two reads 'Count the shadows, and stay in the light'….end of messages, and I hope you enjoy the library"

The Belle's eyebrows perked up in curiosity as she looked around the room. Heartless to slay? Kya looked around at the dusty room in acute alert. Count the shadows, what does that mean? There were shadows everywhere, are they a danger? Question after question whirled in her head but a sudden tug at her hand meant that she really must be going. She ran down the room and past the dark corners in a flash.

"Belle, how are you suppose to keep away from the shadows if there are shadows everywhere in this place?"

Stopping, Belle grimaced. Tough one, but priorities first, get the other life forms out of the library as soon as they can.

"I really can't say, Kya, I have no idea. They might just be heartless, or at least some kind. We should catalogue it out."

"And let's heed the warning."

Having no idea where they are going or how to find them, the girls wandered aimlessly around building after building searching for the other life signs. Shadows crept all over the building, following and scratching and clawing at Belle's coat as they went. They were always there first before the girls could enter a room, like a god being everywhere. Finally, after searching, they came upon an old gift shop. Still, there were more books to be read in this room, as if it were left untouched…..not completely.

"Look at this, it looks like someone has been here recently." shouted Kya from the other end of the room. Belle crept over and examined the evidence. She noticed that some shelves had lost some dust, or a book was missing. They looked around the room, looking for trap doors as to where they might have escaped. What ails the shadows? Suddenly, Belle felt an odd sensation and took a look down at herself. Well, nothing has happened to her, but then the warning of count the shadows clicked into her head. She turned around and saw a second shadow of herself. Okay this is creepy.

"Kya, please stay in the light."

"Oh my, what the devil is that?" Kya pointed at the second shadow.

"I want you to document it, like now."

Kya pulled out a small device, a tri-corder as it was called by the crew of the USS Enterprise. Scanning the shadow from a distance, she logged it into the profile of the heartless.

"Okay, I got it."

"Brace yourself." Kya planted her Mace into the ground and held onto it tight as Belle raised her Femme Blade up into the air. The light shone down onto the glistering crystals and precious metals on the blade. She slammed the Femme blade onto the ground and a purple shockwave followed by a pink shockwave rattled the room as if it were the wind rattling the windows on a stormy night. Books fell off the shelves and dust flew around the room, getting sucked into a vortex around The Belle as it absorbed energy to create a shield and it shot out again as a strong wind, knocking even the largest of foes to their feet. The second shadow exploded into a tinkling shadow along with other mass blobs of darkness that betrayed themselves from their pain. They exploded into tinkling green lights before fading into the air once more. The feeling was overwhelming, and the sight of it was just magical.

"So they were there this whole time and we didn't even notice them." Murmured Kya.

"I think that's how the shadows got them, er, I mean the other readers. They might have been attacked like how they were to you."

And it's so wise that you could turn around like now! There is something behind you.

Belle came up to Kya and placed her hand on her friend's chest, closing her eyes, she felt a strong surge overcoming all her senses before it died down again.

"Precautionary shield and I heightened your senses to its peak, that way, they shadows will find us a very difficult target."

Belle shone her sonic screwdriver down onto the ground, flashing a hot pink light out of the end of it. There on the floor were footprints. They were faintly glowing pink now as it were only a few seconds old. They followed it past a trap door until appearing in what looked like a library study area. Books piled up on the tables, green table lamps now dusty, there were odds and ends of biographies, torn pages, trash cans, paper, pens, computers, a skeleton in a suit, and more books and…wait a second. Trailing their line of sight back, they saw a skeleton in a suit.

What the devil? What's that doing there? Belle walked up to it and scanned it with her screwdriver. Strange, she's been dead for only a few seconds ago. Her suit, torn to rags and her flesh stripped away so thoroughly that the skeleton could be used for biology class in school. School, thank goodness that I'm travelling around to avoid lectures.

The Belle looked around and saw faint pink blobs pursuing them from the shadows. Grabbing her blade and Kya readying her mace, they spanned out to all the rooms and slashed at the shadows. They winced in pain and became more visible as just pure darkness compared to shadows. How they camouflage was done well that everyone was fooled by them. But not today they are going to get away with it. They felt like a solid mass now that someone has used a weapon to touch them. They felt like it was passing through some thick Jelly. Finally, the shadows were defeated and they shimmered down into neon green dust again and Kya held her tri-corder up and captured samples of the dead creature and logged it into her catalogue.

"Hey, look at this."

Belle sat on the table next to Kya, shivering uncomfortably because of the presence of the skeleton. Death always brought out the Belle's fear of losing loved ones and it reminded her of her home in Galifrey. Shaking off the thought, she glanced at the tri-corder. There was no image of the creature except for a black puddle of something on the floor. The name of the creatures, the Vashta Nerada, also known as the primeval form of the heartless! The original heartless before they became an organised form.

"Isn't this exciting? Now we know the original substance of the heartless and maybe we can even break their matter down and find something to eliminate one of the substances in the heartless, and then we can create a bomb to destroy all the heartless."

"Yes, very wise indeed, however, we cannot stop all the evil in the world, so even if we do destroy them in genocide, it's still wrong to kill all of them. Anyway, they are only the puppets, the real ones we need to stop is maleficent, organisation XII and Ansem. We stop them, the heartless will retreat back to their worlds."

"True, and more effective."

"But, it's great you are cataloguing them."

Then they heard some footsteps and running in the next room. Then a strange voice saying something about lights. Let's go.

The pair dashed into the room and searched for the noise. "We're trapped" came a helpless female voice. It was near to them. And then an emotionless voice could be heard along with a heavy footsteps in a march.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" said the male voice, but it sounded too dead. The poor guy is screwed, but wait, the Vashta Nerada must be somehow trapped in the suit. How interesting!

The women peered from behind the books and saw what appeared to be three astronauts and two people dressed in ordinary clothing. One was a female wearing Jeans, a brown blouse and elaborate shirt and the other guy wore red trainers and a blue pinstripe suit.

The Belle stifled a chuckle as her cheeks flushed a certain red as soon as she laid her eyes on him. I got to totally get his calling card. But then, they trained their eyes on another guy, wait, a skeleton that was walking? Oh, the heartless must be in there.

"Oh, no" hissed Kya as she pointed at the other end where there were shadows there in the corner, that blocked off the group. They nodded and grabbed their weapons to the ready, and then…Quick!

Their weapons went flying and the Vashta Nerada screamed in pain as blow after blow from the Mace and the Femme blade rained upon them like hail. Finally, the shadow died down and exploded into stars, but more came. The Belle kept on fighting the one in the suit. Its defences raised by the shield of the suit. But if the suit was breached, it might be an imminent danger. It snarled and it voice distorted as the skeleton inside could no longer be seen, but all inky darkness. Then yellow eyes glared out from behind the helmet.

"The Belle, the last princess and the Femme Blade master" it identified belle, in which she was startled at the rate of its maturity.

"Princess? You're a princess" came a male and female voice.

"The Femme Blade? You bear the legendary Femme Blade?" came another gentle male voice.

"What are you? Where did you come from? You weren't detected on the computer." came a tough female voice.

The Belle ignored them before she noticed that the whole room is getting darker and darker. The windows now blocked out by the incoming hordes of Nerada heartless.

"Kya, get all of these people out, and defend them with your life" she snarled with aggression towards the heartless. Kya looked around as she then found the secret door and she lead the group away. The Belle stood at the door and glared back at the incoming heartless, who soon began to knock over the shelves of books in the room.

"I might just need to take that heart of yours, my master needs it." came the skeleton.

"No way, not in your life." Said the Belle as she circled the heartless astronaut.

"You can make this easier and less painful if you just give it to us now, or we'll have to painfully remove it from you by force." The astronaut was beginning to be surrounded in other Nerada heartless and was taking shape of something else. Something much, much, much larger than anything the Belle has ever encountered.

* * *

Kya lead the group into a tube where the sun shone the most. It overlooked the supposed peaceful world. It reminded her of Atlantis, where Col. John Sheppard and his team resided. They met him during their travels, with the team were on a mission to hunt down Michael, an evil being that was part human, part Wraith.

The Wraith weren't heartless, but they still posed a threat upon the Pegasus and the Milky Way galaxies. He was a threat to hundreds of billions of lives. The wraith were known for taking years away from you. Literally, they kept their youth not by drinking blood like the vampires, but by making you age decades into your normal life in just a few seconds till you were nothing but a corpse of an elderly, or even to dust and bones. Ashes.

Suddenly as they were running, the man in the blue suit turned around. Oh no I know what you are thinking of.

"No, don't even think about going back there. It's way too dangerous for you." Kya attempted to usher the man the other way.

"Doctor, we really must be going!" exclaimed the woman with long and curly hair.

"River Song, please, she is left there all alone to fend for herself against lots of the Vashta Nerada. And this is how we thank her, by running away?" the Doctor said with fear and rage erupting out of his eyes, which threatened flow down his complexion.

"Doctor, you aren't trained to fight the heartless, all you have is your sonic screwdriver and no weapon." Said Kya.

"Doctor, I don't want you to die." Said River Song.

"But I don't care, she is all alone and left there to die." He growled as he pushed Kya to the ground and ran back to the room.

"Doctor! Doctor!" cried River song and Kya. The doctor's shadow disappeared down the hallway and into the unforgivable cave of the dragon.

* * *

He panted heavily as he arrived at the secret door. He tried desperately to open it even with his sonic screwdriver. But it was bolted shut, locked as a coffin. Looking around, he tried to find other entrances to get in, but all in vain. Noises could be heard between unspeakable roaring and noises, to the wails of pain and rage. Whatever lied beyond that door were the most devilish and something that even Lucifer couldn't even imagine.

"Come on." the doctor cursed angrily as he slapped his palms against the walls. One minute he was scratching his head and then the next minute without any thought or recollection of why he did it, he felt pain shoot up his leg and the door fell down revealing a battle of pure magic and the devil's curses. There was a three headed serpent with wings and two crow feet. Blue fire vomited out of the heads and attempted to burn the Belle. The creature's eyes burnt plasma yellow and the club on it's tail made of stainless steel thorns. The Belle's eyes showed no fear, but instead, a calm and professional aura. She looked like a Lawyer defending her client in a court case, with a calm face behind the glasses. Her weapon, which looked like a gigantic key glowed at the end as pure magic energy spilled out at the end with every precise swing. Its blue veins pulsed green lights and the gold and silver shone in the light. Only then did the doctor feel helpless now, he glanced down at his screw driver hopelessly. Kya was right, he wasn't ready to fight the creature yet, all he had was a screwdriver.

Then as the battle reached its crescendo, the creature swift at a fox's tail, knocked the Belle to the ground with her spiny tail and using it's third head, it battered her as she flew into the far corner of the room.

"No" stammered the doctor quietly. But as the belle glared back at her attacker with no fear, suddenly a boy with red shorts, a black t-shirt, blue vest and yellow trainers ran into the room. He too had a gigantic key and he leapt up and slammed the weapon down upon the creature's middle head. It howled and turned around. Then the boy was joined with two very peculiar creatures. One looked like a dog without a tail and standing on two legs. The dog wore a green shirt, a yellow hat, a vest, cargo pants, white trainers and cotton gloves. He carried a large shield. The other creature was a duck. It wore a blue jacket and a blue magician's hat and had a staff. What on earth is going on here? The Belle got up quickly and re-entered the fray. She gulped down a liquid and shone green all over her body. The creature howled in confusion as it tried to recover from the sudden blow to his oblongata at the base of the skull and the neck. It withered in pain, giving Belle to recover.

"Sora, long time no see" she greeted the boy, who smiled at her. He tapped his blade against her Femme Blade. Wait a minute, thought the doctor, that's the Key Blade. It too was also a legendary weapon too, in fact being the counterpart.

"Gwarsh, Belle, it's been a long time." said the dog, who had a stammering problem.

"Nice to see you Goofy," she turned to them and then kneeled down to the height of the duck ", and you too, Donald."

"Whoa, I've never seen anything like this." quacked Donald. His speech sounded like he was half quacking and speaking.

"Gentlemen, meet the Vashta Nerada, a primitive version of the Heartless, I don't know how they got here, or how they suddenly became this thing, well a proper heartless creature, well, it became this thing in just a few seconds, but I just don't know how it got to this world."

"Me neither."

The doctor then found his opportunity to come it. He altered the options on his screwdriver and made it a device that sends out electromagnetic waves. That was enough to confuse the creature at least and if not, send out electricity into the creature and harm him or paralyse it.

"Sorry, had to join." he said as he barged in and faced the creature. He pointed his screwdriver at the dragon shaped heartless as it snapped out of its confusion. It roared even louder and looked angrier than ever before. The five pointed their weapons at it and they charged into the fray, except for the doctor. He just stood there and pointed his sonic screwdriver at it and fired a copper wire into the creature and zapped it with electricity. It wriggled in pain and then Sora, Donald, Goofy and The Belle charged forward and slashed at it. But then the creature morphed again and took form of Hydra, a nine headed serpent. Its fangs dripped with poisonous venom. The heroes attacked it again while the doctor used sound waves to confuse it. The creature began attacking itself and the heroes at the same time. Biting and snapping in the air, finally the creature poisoned itself by biting its own body. It wriggled and hissed before again taking on another form, the form of just an inky shadow. It consumed everything in it's path and backed all of them into a corner.

"You can't do this to me." Hissed The Belle.

"Leave them alone, take me instead. Please? I'll do anything, just leave them alone." Exclaimed the doctor.

But the lump of darkness kept advancing until the group were cornered and the darkness kept creeping up on them, threatening to consume them.

"We are doomed." Wailed Donald.

"Well," Goofy sniffed ", at least we had good times together, Donald."

Come on there must be a way out of this. The Belle and Sora were backed together closely until they heard a faint whisper, a female voice.

"Use the ultimati."

Kairi, the pair thought.

Then they remembered something and nodded at each other. Closing their eyes and blocking out the calamity of the battle, they breathed deeply and tried hard to stir up their inner energy from their spirits. It could be anything from a moment to a song. The focused hard that they didn't even notice that they raised their weapons above their head. The channelled their energy to flow away from their pure hearts. Sora's heart pulsed a deep blue and The Belle's true pure heart pulsed glowing lavender. The light from their hearts crept up the veins of their arms and travelled up into their swords. They turned and faced each other, opening their eyes that have been engulfed in a green light. Turning their weapons around so the blades faced the ground, their hearts reached out to each other through light streams. Looking above at their weapons, they finally slammed their weapons into the ground. The air around them spun in a hazel green, snowy white and shocking pink vortex of pure energy. It spun around their bodies, twisting around them in harmony. The Belle's hair joined the energy as it roped around her torso.

"Goofy, look at that." Donald poked the Doctor and Goofy on the shoulder, they turned around and saw the event that folded out behind them that caused the Vashta Nerada to retreat.

"No." came the disembodied voice of the creature. It shrank back in terror at the scale of the energy that was to come.

Then at a moment, the energy cascaded out all over the world, causing all the other heartless to perish and explode into green stars. Shockwave after shockwave shook the world, all of them colours of the spectrum. Where Kya and the other humans were, they felt the strength of the energy waves pulse out all over the world. It shook shelves and windows shattered. Books fell and pages flew everywhere in spirals. Lights of energy passed through them and the shadows that were chasing them fled and then exploded into sparkling glitter dust. The pulses went out in a rhythm of a heart that beat fast. Thud-thud-thud-thud went Sora and The Belle's heart against their rib cage. Then something peculiar happened, Belle's energy went to the extreme and then her thoughts exploded out of her pigtails as additional energy, which strengthened the pulses of shockwaves. It powered the world again, turning all the lights on all over the world and the turning the PA system back on.

Her thoughts went into the PA system and the song she was thinking of was heard all over the world. Now with all the heartless gone and the sky dancing with green glitter of the perished heartless, it was really an atmosphere of a party. The Belle's favourite current song **'Hold it against me' by Britney Spears** was playing all over the world. It was up to the chorus.

"If I said my heart was beating loud,

If we could escape the crowd somehow,

If I said I want you body now,

Would you hold it against me?

Because you feel like Paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?" sang Britney on the loud speakers following a strong beat that was in time with the pulsing shockwaves that were dying down in strength that they were just mere lights.

"Oh my god, I love this song" chirped the Doctor.

"Me too!' said Sora, Donald and The Belle, dancing on the spot with their weapons still in hand. The Belle holding the Femme blade above her head with one hand and swinging it around. She really wanted to impress the doctor, after all, she is looking for a partner.

""If I said my heart was beating loud,

If we could escape the crowd somehow,

If I said I want you body now,

Would you hold it against me?

Because you feel like Paradise

And I need a vacation tonight

So if I said I want your body now

Would you hold it against me?" The Belle sang in front of the doctor. In which he laughed and took her hand.

"Seriously, what was that you did?" Now the music was still playing but no more shockwaves.

"It was the Ultimati, a sudden and very powerful and divine attack that is like a nuclear bomb only that it wipes out threatens both me and Sora that is on this planet. It doesn't kill people, but the side effects is a head ache, nausea, some shock, temporary paralysis and a few sore limbs. Nothing much. But it kills the heartless."

"What are the heartless?"

The Belle explained the long story as they sat out of the dance on a table. Other people that weren't there before began to appear and join the party. The doctor explained why there were no other humans there on that planet. The people that were in the library when the Vashta Nerada invaded, the computer 'Saved' them in its database, literally. Body and soul, saved on a mother of a hard drive memory. Interesting and fascinating. At least they are safe now. But the library is a mess.

"I just need to do one more thing." Said The belle as she got up into the centre of the room. Kya and River Song's team entered the room and River embraced the doctor.

"I thought I lost you." She was at the point of crying.

"No if it weren't for her, the femme blade wielder, I wouldn't have survived."

* * *

The Belle's hair floated above her head as she floated above the room. Everyone in the room looked up. The Belle's eyes, once filled with rage and anger, now filled with compassion and maturity. She looked around and closed her eyes. It rolled around behind the eyelids, before opening again. She raised her Femme blade above her head. The end glowed white and light rays scattered all over the realm. Everything began to clean itself up. Books that had torn pages were mended and put back. Shelves arranged and put back up and other damages were fixed and the technology in the computer were changed and upgraded.

The Belle landed again softly on the tuff of carpet. Community service.

After they did a head count of the readers and cross referenced them to the ones in the library that were there at the time, they girls returned to the lobby where the blue phone box was. The doctor followed them and then came to the phone box. He pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"Wait, that thing is yours?" gawked The Belle. Sora and gang turned around.

"That's your ship?" asked Sora.

"A bit small though." said Donald

"Well, Donald, it's small on the outside, but it's large on the inside!" explained The Belle.

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked the doctor. His hearts skipped a beat in surprise. The Belle chuckled and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"My secrets." The belle said before turning around and walking towards the elevator.

"Wait, who are you?"

She turned around with locks of silver hair washing over her face.

"I'm the Belle."

"No, what is your real name?"

"The Belle" she said with a wink. The doctor felt some kind of connection to the woman. She left with a smile as the elevator doors closed.

Upon returning into the Tad-C, The Belle cloaked the car on the roof and crashed on the couch, where she usually slept. She wondered why was she so attracted to this man, she felt as if there were something even more between them. Did she know him from somewhere? Will I meet him again? Sometimes fate can be strange at times because she will see him again.

I will see you again, my dear doctor...

But she still felt like there was something missing from all of this. She got up again and went back to the capsule door, again, sitting in the driver's seat. She encoded a warning on a small probe and then sent it into the skies of the Library realm.

It warns:

_Beware of the Shadows_

_The Heartless shadows are on the March again_

_If you ever see a shadow, think twice before deciding to pass by it._

_Your nightmares are real monsters._

_And they are out to get you. _

_you can't hide but you can run. _

* * *

The reader of the story chuckled under his breath. Yeah right as if there were such thing as Heartless. He tossed the novel aside his bed and collapsed onto it. His bed littered in comics, DVDs and T-shirts. All were Doctor Who Merchandise. Like there were ever going to be Vashta Nerada in this world.

"That story is such a flop." he chuckled to himself as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Johnny, it's time for your bath now!" called an elderly voice of his mum.

"Yes, mum, I'm coming soon!" he called back before muttering. Shut up you old senile fart.

He shrugged as he closed his eyes, only to open them again when is black curtains blew around the room and the wind howled in the night. He got up and closed the windows, with the curtain brushing his leg. Turning around, he suddenly saw in the mirror the most horrific sight of all. There on the floor were not one shadow, but there were three. And then, their eyes lowed an evil yellow.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I know the last part of the main story sucked, so I just put the other bit about the DW fan in just to apologize for the bad and lousy ending (if you feel that way). **

**Please comment and leave feedback. **

**No Flaming please! **

**Bye bye!**

**Assassin Ada Weathers! **


End file.
